Forever and Always
by spobyaddict
Summary: Spencer and Toby post-Rosewood and -A. Toby was never A. Mainly fluff, but perhaps a little drama. I'm not quite sure yet! "...Every single second I get to spend with you gives me something to be grateful for and hold on to. Every moment I share with you is an absolute blessing, and I wouldn't have it any other way."
1. You Found ME

**AN: So, this is my first FanFiction, but not my first story/romance by any means. I'm a pretty sucky author, but I figured that all my fellow Spoby shippers could use some happiness right now. I also want to do this FanFiction where each chapter is based on a song, because I know many people (myself included) enjoy listening to music when reading, especially when it comes to FanFiction. I have the next couple chapters picked out, but suggestions would be GREAT! All kinds of reviews are appreciated. **

**Song: You Found Me by The Fray**

Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh were, without a doubt, meant to be. Through everything they had survived with the horrible and mysterious "A," revealed to be Jenna, Mona, and Noel in the girls' senior year of high school, they found each other. They loved each other. They were each other's everything.

Which leads us up to now, Spencer's final year of college. She is graduating with a degree in education, as she always wanted to have an impact on kids' lives- A just helped her more. She wanted to help kids being bullied or harassed in any way, though she doubted she'd see anything like what she, Aria, Hanna, and Emily went through in the near future.

"Love you, Spence."

"Love you more!" And with that, Spencer hung up the phone before he could retaliate, though she was sure he'd bring it up later on their Friday night Scrabble Date- a now weekly routine. It was nearing the end of her day on campus at UPenn, absolutely full of classes- what else would you expect? She sighed as she thought of her friends, who had all gone to separate colleges, yet remained as close as they had been in high school. Aria ended up going to Hollis to stay close to Ezra, Hanna went to New York to pursue a career in fashion, and Emily ended up staying in Rosewood to help coach the Rosewood High Swim Team, as the coach literally begged on her knees for Emily to stay. Naturally, Hanna was more out of the loop, but they got together at least every other weekend for lunch and shopping.

Overall, life was amazing for the first time since that original "A" text. Spencer was graduating in two months and had the world's best boyfriend to get her by- who was also supplying her a place to live. She couldn't wish for anything else.

"How is that that you can STILL kick my ass at this game?" Spencer asked, fairly infuriated.

"Spence, just calm down," he smiled.

"You are perfect, whether that's winning at Scrabble or losing at Scrabble."

"But I'd be MORE perfect if I won, right?"

"There is no way on Earth that I could love you anymore, or that you could be even more perfect in ANY aspect of life, sweetheart. You're the one thing that I live for, the reason my heart keeps beating. So let's put in a movie, and watch people that aren't perfect, because that always makes you feel better when I do kick your ass!" Toby was laughing by the time he was done.

"HEY!" Spencer hit him across the chest with the back of her hand. "Now that was uncalled for! Come back here!" But he was already looking at their large DVD selection, picking out one of their all-time favorites.

"_Romeo and Juliet_?" He asked.

"Sure. But why watch it when we're already living it?" Spencer smiled.

"So we can see how much better our version of the story really is, of course." Apparently, Spencer was content with that.

About thirty minutes later, Toby felt Spencer's breathing deepen and her head lolled against his shoulder. He chuckled to himself, thinking of the countless movies that she had fallen asleep during. In fact, he couldn't remember a movie that she had stayed awake for, aside from the one time about a month ago they had been watching _Titanic_, though they hadn't been watching the movie, exactly...

_She was straddling his hips as her mouth moved with his. His tongue traced over her upper lip softly, as if asking for permission, and her mouth automatically parted as his tongue slid in, hers battling for dominance with his._ _He moved his mouth from hers and began kissing down her neck as she tilted it to give him better access until he reached the hollow just above her collarbone- her favorite spot. She moaned softly as his lips returned to hers and his tongue once again found its way around her mouth._

"_Bed?" she whispered against his mouth._

"_Bed," he replied, quickly grabbing her off of the couch, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist, her hands raking through her neck as he moved again to her neck. She knew this would leave marks, but that was the last thing on her mind right now._

_They nearly fell onto the bed in his room, so caught up in the moment that they couldn't even hear Jack and Rose dying in the other room as his top was taken off, her fingers skimming down the hard planes of his torso, their mouths still connected._

"_You are so beautiful," Toby murmured in her mouth as he slid her top over her head, kissing every piece of exposed skin he could find, before sliding down and kissing from her bellybutton back up to her mouth as she moaned in pleasure._

"_I love you, more than you'll ever know," she replied._

_Eventually all the barriers were removed, and Spencer gasped as Toby slid into her. After finding their pace, their bodies rocked together as one until he collapsed beside her, both covered in sweat. They laid there, just holding each other, no words needed._

_After he was sure she was asleep, Toby pulled open the drawer to the nightstand beside his bed and took out the little velvet box. He opened it to examine the ring inside, the ring that he hoped Spencer would accept when he found the right time to propose._

_As silly as it sounded, Toby worried that she'd say no. What if she preferred Wren? Or some other guy from UPenn? There were so many what-ifs... All he could do was hope. He'd had the ring for a while, but was waiting for the right time to ask. Problem was, he didn't know WHEN the right time WAS. He knew she wanted to wait until after college to get married, but did that include proposal? Did that include finding the right guy?_

_He shook the thought out of his head as he felt Spencer stir beside him, and quickly put the ring away. _

"Toby." The word snapped Toby out of his trance. Spencer bolted up quickly, taking in her surroundings, before letting out a heart-wrenching sob. "I thought I lost you," she whispered in a way that tugged at his heart in a way that only she could control.

"Shhh. Spence, it's okay. Calm down, baby. It was just a dream. I'm here, and I always will be. Go back to sleep, and dream of what makes you happy."

"Mmmph, I love you," she whispered, then let her head rest against his chest, the lullaby of his heart tugging her into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you too, so, so much," he whispered at her sleeping form, before continuing. "I had no life before you, I had considered taking it. I was more in the dark than my blind sister, until I was blinded by the light that showed up on my porch one day to tutor me in French. I fell in love with the light and am never going into the dark again, unless someone flips the switch. When the switch is flipped, I'll be just as blind as I was all those years ago. I can't- I _won't_- live without you, Spence. I promise I'll do everything I can to make you happy. You found me in my darkest time, showed me that there was a way out other than death. Throughout it all, we found each other. I found you, you found me- that's how it is always going to be, no matter what. I swear."


	2. Get Your Ass Back Home

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you SO much for the reviews, it really inspired me to write more. So, as I said before, I am basing each chapter on a song, and reccomendations are HIGHLY appreciated! By the end of this story, we should be able to make a playlist of some sort :) For upcoming chapters I have ****_Arms_**** by Christina Perri, ****_Collide_**** by Howie Day, ****_Just the Way You Are _****by Bruno Mars, and about two more. The more songs I get, the more chapters I'll be able to make! Soo yeah... I'm a rambler... On with the story!**

**Previous Song(s)-**

**You Found Me by The Fray**

**This Chapter-**

**_Ass Back Home (feat. Neon Hitch)_**** by Gym Class Heroes **

"Good morning!" Spencer cheerily gave Toby a coffee, and he could already tell she was trying a little too hard to be happy.

"Spencer..."

"Yes?"

"How are you so happy THIS early in the morning? Come on, it's barely six, even you don't normally wake up this early, especially on a Saturday!" Toby was worried, to say the least. Worried she was leaving him for someone else. Worried she was terminally ill and had waited since their junior year to spring it on him. As ridiculous as anyone else in the town of Rosewood would have told him these theories were, he couldn't help but worry. She was his everything, and he couldn't lose her. Not again.

He was shaken out of his thoughts with her reply, which was a simple point to the two empty coffee mugs sitting on the granite counter, leaving little rings in their place as she moved them to the dishwasher and another forced smile. "Spence, what's up?" Her lip was trembling and she was on the verge of tears.

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Ummm... I promise not to show it..."

"Eh, good enough. Just hear me out, okay?"

"Anything for you, you know that. So what's going on? I'm getting really worried over here, babe."

"I have to leave." The statement shocked him, even though it was what he had been mentally preparing himself for. It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, but the fist had yet to be retracted. There was just this big hole.

"Where will you go?" His face was a picture-perfect definition of heartbreak- looking as if he could cry, punch something, or jump off a roof, yet still hold it together for her sake all at the same time.

"New York City," she said between heartbreaking little sniffles.

"Who is it?" he demanded, now getting a bit furious that he hadn't been enough for her, no matter how hard he tried.

"What? No, no! It's not like that, not at all! No getting angry, remember? You were going to hear me out! I am going to the city for HANNA. As in Hanna MARIN, one of my best friends," he couldn't tell why, but she looked somewhat offended while she spoke.

"Hanna? What's going on? Is she doing okay? Did Caleb hurt her? Did-"

"TOBY." Spencer cut him off.

"Yes?" He replied meekly.

"Caleb is fine. Hanna is fine. She is falling behind on her college work that isn't fashion-related, and called me, all crisis-stricken. I just have to catch her up so she can graduate. I don't want to go, but she's family, Toby. She helped me through things that I don't even want to start reliving going through. So please, just let me go for a week. I don't like this any more than you, believe me, but I have to."

"So you're not leaving me?" He asked, but yet again she looked offended. "How could you say that? You are the ONE thing that I will ever need. You are the one thing that keeps me grounded, yet keeps me in the clouds. You are the one reason that my heart beats, even though you have the power to stop it with just a few words. I don't know about you, but you're it for me. It hurts that you would think I have the ability to stay away from you, because I don't think I do," by this point, tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she continued anyway, "I love you, so much. So much that it hurts. Please, don't even make me think of leaving you more than I have to; it kills me." When she appeared to be done, Toby- also desperately trying to hide the tears on his face- came over to her. He gently removed a stray piece of hair from her face, then proceeded to kiss every tear away from her cheeks, then planting kisses all over her face, before taking her top lip between his.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you for a second," he whispered into her mouth, and the waterworks started again. Again, he kissed each new tear as it escaped, stopping them from fully forming. "When do you leave?" He asked between kisses.

Looking at the clock, she sniffled, "I should take off for the airport in about an hour to be safe," she said, both now trying to hold in their emotions.

"Well, let's make the most of an hour then," he smiled softly. The smile that made her go weak in the knees every time. _Her_ smile. She returned it as she took the hand he had offered as he led her upstairs.

_I don't know where you're going, _

_Or when you're coming home._

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door,_

_For one more chance to hold you close._

_I don't know where you're going-_

_Just get your ass back home._


	3. Where'd You Go?

**AN: Sorry It's been a while! With all the Spoby drama on the show (I have my theories, but I won't bore you. I'll just tell you that I think Jason is dead, NOT Toby :)) I was losing motivation. But you guys are great! This chapter- HALEB DRAMA. Well, the beginnings of it. And hey ThatOneGinger/YourFicStalker, I love you to pieces in real life! So anyway, I will try to update at least once a week from here on out, but spring break might be an issue. Also, I am going to start taking requests for stories... There's no guarantee I'll do all of them, but I want to write more (besides the novel my friend and I are writing). So yeah! Review away!**

**Song for this Chapter-**

**Where'd You Go? (Feat. Holly Brook and Jonah Matranga) by Fort Minor (There's an explicit and clean version, so look carefully if you don't like cursing).**

**Previous Chapters-**

**You Found Me by The Fray**

**Ass Back Home (Feat. Neon Hitch) by Gym Class Heroes**

"I miss you." The emotion was raw in her voice, he could hear her on the verge of tears. In all honesty, he was just as torn up as she was about her being gone, but he had to stay strong for her.

"Spence, sweetheart, you just got there yesterday! I miss you tons, but you need to have fun and enjoy your time away from me, seeing as I like to keep you holed up in my apartment..." he trailed off, smiling. As sad as he was that she was gone for the week, he knew his words were true. She spent more time with him than anyone else. Not that _he_ had any complaints about that, but her friends counted on her just as much as he did. As much as he didn't want to share her with anyone or anything else in the world, he knew he had to.

"Toby... I can't be happy when you're not here..." he could hear her crying now, and knew she was trying desperately to hide it.

"Shh... Baby, don't cry," he cooed, trying just as desperately to stop her emotions. He knew that if she held up like this much longer he would cave and go get her like she asked. Then, knowing the beautiful girl, she'd make him turn back five minutes from their house and yell at him the rest of the way back for not letting her fulfill her duty as a friend.

"What are you talking about? I'm not crying!" she said, but he could tell she was trying to convince herself even more than she was trying to convince him.

"Sweetheart, you know it's okay to cry."

"I am a Hastings. We don't cry. Crying is a sign of weakness. We don't have room for weaknesses, only perfection. If Hanna was still awake, I'd put on my makeup all over again to convince her. It's just how my family works, Toby," she sighed, not even trying to hold back her tears anymore. She slid down the wall she had been leaning on and landed on the floor with a resounding _thud_. "Nothing makes sense anymore. I get here to help Hanna with her homework in order for her to graduate, and she tells me that she has news. Then I find out she's pregnant. Toby, what am I going to do?" Radio silence. "Toby?"

"Sorry... Hanna's pregnant? As in, having a child in nine months, _pregnant?" _Toby was shocked. He knew that Hanna hadn't planned on getting married for a good few years, let alone having children! From the way Spencer talked, and the conversations he heard and occasionally took part in, she wasn't planning on having kids in the first place!

"Yeah... I'm still kind of in shock. She told me this morning..."

_ "Hey, Han, when do you want to start on your homework? I've had my coffee and I'm ready to go!" Hanna smirked, knowing that Spencer's high would only last for about three hours, but stared guiltily at the floor. "Han..." there was warning in Spencer's voice. _

_ "Spence, I'm so, so sorry... I lied to get you here..." Hanna sobbed into her shoulder. Spencer, beyond confused, waited until the poor blonde had calmed down before asking the questions that had been gnawing away at her mind._

_ "You didn't have to lie, Han. Say the word, and I'm here! Soo... why am I REALLY here?" Spencer wanted to just shake the answer out of her. If a Hastings wants an answer, a Hastings gets an answer. It's a fact! _

_ "I... I... I'm pregnant..." Hanna trailed off, sobbing again. She quickly wiped her tears, before continuing, "I know it might be too early, I know I never wanted kids. But Spence, I already love this baby with everything that I am. I practically drool over baby clothes and toys now. I know it'll be a struggle, but I want this. I NEED this." Spencer was so taken aback that she didn't question it, even though she probably should have. _

_ "Let's just get one thing straight... Caleb's the father, right?" Spencer was sure that the answer was yes, but it was typical question. So, when Hanna looked down and started crying again, Spencer went into full-on Hastings mode. "Hanna Marin... You didn't..."_

_ "I did." The whisper was barely audible, but it was enough. _

_ "Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed. For the first time in her life, she wasn't as hurt by the fact that she was wrong. She was hurting for Caleb, who must be gone for obvious reasons. She didn't know why he hadn't been home yesterday, but didn't ask. Now she knew. _

_ "I'm sorry! It's just... Caleb's in Montecito with his mother for a month. A MONTH, Spencer! You're having late-night emotional phone calls with Toby after a day!" Spencer took a minute to ponder this, before her friend shook her abruptly out of her thoughts. "It was five days after he left, and I was lonely. I went to the bar, and I ran into... I ran into Wren..."_

_ "Hanna Marin do NOT tell me that you slept with Wren Kingston!" _

_ "I can't..." Spencer gasped. She was furious. How could Hanna do this? Not only did he have history with both Hanna and Spencer, but he had tried to make moves on her before! "It was about an hour later, and we were SOO drunk, Spencer. I've never been that wasted in my life. I woke up in his apartment..."_

_ "Oh god, Han. Does either guy know?" _

_ "No..." And Spencer pulled out her phone._

_ "What are you doing?" Hanna whimpered._

_ "Calling Caleb. We're getting to the bottom of this."_

Toby's voice shook her out of her flashback. "I have to go, I love you Spence!"

"I love you more," she said, and the line went dead.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so-_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so-_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_That you've been gone..._

_Please come back home. _


	4. A Thousand Miles

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay, but this quarter of school just wrapped up and it's been kicking my butt! So, as previously mentioned, I will start taking requests for Spoby fics and Troigan fics as well. The crazy-ass finale (comment your thoughts) showed me that the true Spobettes fought through! Anyway, I love you all and enjoy! Please review and request songs! **

This Chapter's Song-

A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

Previous Chapters

You Found Me by The Fray

Ass Back Home (Feat. Neon Hitch) by Gym Class Heroes

Where'd You Go? (Feat. Holly Brook and Jonah Matranga) by Fort Minor

After Spencer had been at Hanna's apartment for five days, she was ready to jump ship and head home. Hanna knew that she had asked her dear friend to stay for a week, but seeing the pain in Spencer's mocha eyes after calling, texting, or Skyping Toby was enough to send her over the edge too. So, five days in, Spencer was opening the door to leave- when someone else did it for her.

"Caleb," Spencer breathed. She had all but forgotten that the possible father was flying back from Montecito to help Hanna. However, there was still one thought that hadn't gone anywhere far from her mind throughout the whole trip.

_Toby._

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Now, Spencer was never one to be confused. However, shouldn't she- the one who called Caleb in the first place- be here to support Hanna? After all, it was her Hanna had called in the time of need. Perhaps that was the guilt of the whole Wren thing eating at her, but still!

"I didn't have the heart to send her home," Hanna butted in, coming in from the bathroom. "She and Toby are having a minor disagreement, and she wants to go back on good terms." Spencer shot the blonde a quizzical look, but the _don't push it_ that was sent back shut her up effectively.

"Hey, Han! I'm sorry to interrupt, but isn't it time for that pill you were just started on?"

"Oh yeah! I'll be right back, Caleb."

After Spencer turned around from shutting and locking the door to the bathroom, Hanna was already cowering in the corner. "Am I supposed to be at Toby and my apartment? Because I was just about to head there, until Caleb showed up and asked me why I was here, helping my pregnant friend," the dazzling brunette said in a raised whisper. It wasn't loud enough for anyone outside the bathroom to hear, but it was enough to scare the crap out of Hanna.

"I panicked, okay? I can't tell him that I slept with Wren of all people to his face without backup..." Hanna trailed off, in tears.

_Toby._

"We're going out there, and you're going to confess like we're in high school again and we're at one of the countless police interrogations we endured. I'll be there for you, but don't expect me to back yo up. Got it?" Hanna mustered enough strength to nod, sniffle, and march out of the room with more confidence than she entered with.

* * *

"YOU SLEPT WITH WREN?" Caleb roared, swiping his glass of ice water to the shaggy carpet.

"Caleb, please, try to understand that I-"

"You think I care about understanding? I care that I might have to live with and raise a child that isn't mine! You told me in high school that Wren meant nothing to you, that you felt nothing. Obviously, you lied. Just like you've lied every other time."

"Caleb, don't go there, y-"

"I HAVE to go there, Hanna! How can I trust anything you say? You pulled it off so well not that long ago!"

"You think that was easy? You think-"

"I KNOW that I was LIED to by the ONE person I felt I could trust!"

"CALEB!" Spencer cut in, knowing that Hanna would only be cut off time and time again. "Don't you get that she slept with him while more intoxicated than ever before- and you've seen her completely wasted. She was drunk because you left her. So, tracing back your steps, this wouldn't have happened if you stayed. I'm not saying it's all your fault, but I'm saying that Han isn't the only one to blame," offering a small nod toward the sobbing girl in her arms, she mouthed _"forgive her, please,_" and left the room. Knowing the pair of them, she gave life a half an hour to work things out for the soulmates in the next room.

_Toby._

And, sure enough, she emerged the guest room half an hour later to a hugging Hanna and Caleb. Smiling, she put on her coat and boots and grabbed her luggage from where it sat by the door, still untouched from Caleb's homecoming.

_I can't wait to hug Toby, to feel his skin against mine. Toby._

"I'm heading home, losers," she smiled at the pair, so obviously and happily in love.

"So soon, Spence?" Hanna called, wiping away her remaining tears.

"I called Toby while I was waiting for you guys to be done," she smiled. Though it wasn't a lie, she didn't need Caleb to know that Hanna had lied about Spencer and Toby's status as well. "I need to go home..." she trailed off, remembering the conversation that had been cut short just five minutes ago:

_ "I know you're probably mad, but Hanna's holding me hostage. I'll try to leave by nightfall, but you never know. I'm so, so sorry, babe," she sniffled into the phone._

_ "Hey, don't worry! You are a great friend- one of the many reasons I love you. Stay as long as you need, I'll always be here waiting, and you know that," Toby stated simply, making Spencer tear up. Though he would never admit it to her face, he missed her more than anything he had ever missed in his life. It felt like there was just this hole inside his heart that wouldn't be filled until she was in his arms, her lips on his._

_ "I love you, more than you'll ever be able to imagine. But I am going to go escape so I can see your handsome face in just a few hours. Will you be there for me?"_

_ "To infinity and beyond, Spencer," and with a sharp clicking noise, the line went dead._

Caleb's voice blasted her back into reality. "Thanks so much for everything, Spence," Caleb said, a genuine smile gracing his lips.

_Toby._

"Anything for my girls!" Spencer smiled, and zoomed into her car faster than she thought possible. This drive was going to be the longest few hours of her life. But, in the end, it would all be worth it to see the love of her life again.

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight._


	5. My Wish

**A/N: SO SORRY for the mini-hiatus! It was spring break and I was gone all week :) But, I'm back! Track season has started so there will most likely be more space between updates, just as a warning. SOOO... Anyway... This chapter is dedicated to my AMAZING friend who you probably know as ThatOneGinger or YourFicStalker. She is the best friend anyone could ask for and I love her to the moon and back :D This chapter was inspired by her and a song highly requested by her. I have plans set in motion to get to the rest of your song requests now that the story has taken off. Enough of my rambling, let's begin! **

**This Chapter's Song:**

**My Wish by Rascal Flatts**

**Last 3 Chapters:**

**Ass Back Home (Feat. Neon Hitch)**

**Where'd You Go (Feat. Holly Brook and Jonah Matranga)**

**A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

About ten minutes from home, Spencer took out the CD that had been on repeat for the duration of the trip and put the radio on scan. All she had been able to think about the entire drive was Toby, anyway. The radio usually did a fairly good job of keeping her awake, and she could feel herself drifting off as the clock hit 9 o' clock. Hoping that there was something on the country station that she could make fun of to keep herself awake, a song that had the opposite affect on her came on through the speakers. She could feel herself welling up as the lyrics flowed through the car.

_I hope the days come easy, and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go._

Spencer tuned out the rest of the song as the memories came flooding back...

_"Spencer, I don't like giving you up, I don't want to let you go."_

_"Daddy, you know I'll always be your little girl. Forever." As bad as the Hastings family was at anything that had to do with emotion, no father likes to watch his daughter, especially his youngest, be whisked away from him in the blink of an eye. Not even Peter Hastings. As many disagreements, arguments, and surprise siblings that might come along, they were family. _

_The waterworks started in both of their eyes as Peter took the floor at Spencer's senior graduation dance. Peter had known for some time now that the blue-eyed man standing patiently by the punch and awaiting his turn was going to be the man standing there, waiting for his daughter at the altar. Spencer was still in the dark about it, but Toby had actually asked for their blessing during the beginning of their senior year, promising that he'd wait until a suitable time to actually propose. Both parents had seen the way that their youngest girl looked at him. Nothing was going to get in the way of the pair, not even the Hastings parents. _

_"You know, we're dancing to this song when you get married. There's no getting out of it," Peter whispered into a now-giggling Spencer's ear. Even since she was a little girl, her father had always had a thing for this song and Spencer's wedding. She remembered the day very clearly:_

**_"Daddy? What's this song?"_**

_**"This is the song we're going to dance to at your wedding, of course!" And with that he had picked up the young girl and twirled around her laughing frame.** _

_Like any good thing, the song ended and Spencer held her dad in a lingering hug. "I might be going to college, but I'll still be as close to home as ever," she said, pointing to right where his heart was. With a smile she walked away to join her boyfriend for another dance._

Ever since she was a little girl and her father had told her that the song would one day be danced to by the pair of them, the song had always held a special place in her heart. Her parents didn't play music around the house, as they didn't like the improper grammar that it could potentially teach their children. Although Spencer would sing, she'd never do it anywhere near her family. It would usually just be her and Toby in their apartment, with him accompanying her on the guitar. As irritating as she found it irritating how he could excel at any instrument he touched, but it was just another reason she loved him. The fact that Peter Hastings would let his rules and expectations fly for just a moment during that song was enough to make Spencer love it.

Without realizing it, Spencer had started to sob. Seeing where she was, she took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, figuring she could use some fresh air. Her fingers skimming the sign that she had driven past on so many high school nights, memories came surging in like a wildfire. Though Rosewood had grown to over 8,200 people in the past years, many people were simply too scared to move there. Which, given the circumstances, was TOTALLY understandable. However, Spencer and the other girls didn't even make an attempt to move that far, and still visited Ali every year on the anniversary of her disappearance. Once you're in Rosewood, you can't get out. Anyone and everyone knew that from very early on.

As she drifted up the bluff overlooking Rosewood, she realized how much things had changed since her senior year. She and Toby used to come up to talk about all the problems they were facing. Maybe not about the torment Spencer was going through, but family issues and other topics often came up. It had made her feel so special and loved just to sit up here and stargaze with him; to have him hold her like she was his everything.

As soon as she thought about Toby, she realized that she had to get back before he started to worry about her. He knew how she got tired easily. So, skimming the rock that had so often been cuddled on with her fingertips and one last sigh, Spencer turned around to drive back to where she belonged- in Toby's arms.

* * *

Pulling up into the driveway, Spencer turned off the lights, took the keys out of the ignition, and had to stop herself from skipping in the building like a schoolgirl and tackling Toby upon first contact. Upon reaching Toby's door, she took out the key he had given her the very first day he had moved in and turned the lock, her hands shaking with excitement. Toby, sensing her presence on the other side, beat her to it and flung open the door.

Without a second thought, she jumped straight into the arms of the love of her life.

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to-  
__Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._


	6. Home

A/N: So sorry for the wait! Track has been consuming most of my life lately :) Anyway, this is the last chapter I had laid out from the beginning, as I am a write-as-you-go type author. I have the next chapter set and am going to start putting in requested songs. So, here you go!

This Chapter's Song:

Home by Daughtry

Last 3 Chapters' Songs:

My Wish

Where'd You Go?

Ass Back Home

Toby had never been so happy to see anybody in... well, ever. Due to the force that Spencer had unleashed with as soon as there wasn't a solid barrier between them that knocked him off his feet, he was pretty sure she felt the same way. And, in fact, she did. Spencer had never felt more safe, loved, and at peace the way she did when she way in Toby's arms. Nothing in the world could touch her, or even get close. It was a feeling that could really only be described as an overwhelming sense of home.

Although Spencer had missed the emotional and physical warmth he provided while on her little trip, she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't missed his touch, his scent, and all the little things that made him so wonderfully... Toby.

After the pair had caught their breath, their lips dove hungrily at the other's, showing no mercy. Neither of them minded the obvious bruises and marks they were getting, though- they were too wrapped up in each other. Someone looking in from the outside would estimate that the two had been apart for months or even longer prior to their meeting. When, in fact, it was just a matter of days. Spencer's tongue lightly traced the curve of Toby's lip, seeking entrance, which he eagerly granted her, letting out a soft moan as they explored each other's mouths.

Taking her hand, Toby led her down the narrow hallway of their apartment to their bedroom, her lips never leaving hers. Lying her down, he was surprised when Spencer took control and pushed him over, making it so that she was straddling his hips. However, Spencer was half of his size. After pulling her on top of him so they were perfectly aligned, he began to take up fistfuls of her shirt, kissing every piece of exposed skin he could find before trailing up her neck and up to her waiting lips.

"How are you so beautiful?" he asked into her mouth, groaning as she moved her lips down to his neck, biting down gently.

"Because I have you," she whispered back, before greedily robbing him of his shirt and chucking it somewhere to their right, only disconnecting her lips from the curve between his neck and shoulder when absolutely necessary.

After the rest of the inevitable undressing, Toby slid into her and she let out a slight gasp, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades so hard that they would surely leave marks. "Toby," she breathed, so quietly that nobody could hear, "I love you, so, SO much. Don't ever forget that, because I always will." He smiled into her cheek, where he had been fiddling with her earlobe, knowing that she would never know he heard her. But he had heard it loud and clear.

After a while, Toby dragged his body off of Spencer's and she nuzzled her head into his bare chest. "I love you, Spence, more than you could even begin to fathom," he whispered, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"You have no idea..." she trailed off, before the sound of his heart succeeded in singing her to sleep.

This was one of the few things Toby did that Spencer didn't know about. He loved watching her sleep, more than just about anything. Their first few sleepovers had startled him, due to the nightmares Spencer seemed to get every night. -A had tortured her into the point where her PTSD from her and Mona's "adventure" would most likely always linger. Dr. Sullivan had said that with continuous therapy and a few years of meds, the nightmares wouldn't occur every night, which was true. However, she had also stated that due to the severity of her PTSD and the amount of suffering she had been through, Spencer would most likely get nightmares every so often for the rest of her life.

Although it had broken Toby's heart, he loved that she had been off her meds for a month now without a single nightmare. She still went to Dr. Sullivan every other week, just to check up on her progress. By the end of next year, she might be off of all medication and therapy!

Spencer's sudden jerking motion shuttled him out of his thoughts and into reality. She was flailing helplessly, and shouting words that he couldn't quite make out. Toby knew that Dr. Sullivan had said that not only was it dangerous for him to try to wake her, but it would set her back in her recovery. But that couldn't stop his heart from breaking at the sight of the girl whimpering and jerking around in his arms.

As quietly as he could, Toby snuck out of his side of the bed (which wasn't hard, because Spencer had stolen all the covers) and went through the procedure he had put in place when she first had moved in.

First, he put all of his pillows on the floor on her side of the bed, because she tended to fall out and not wake up. They had moved the nightstand to his side after she had fallen once and hit her head, giving her a mild concussion, so he didn't have any furniture to worry about. Second, he ran out and got a glass of water, a box of tissues, and a notepad for when she woke up. Then he would go to the dresser and pick out the t-shirt he had given her on their first night, because she would feel safer after she was in it. Lastly-the hardest part- he waited for her to wake up.

Normally, he'd just sit in the hallway and wait for her to wake up, because he hated seeing her in pain. But, this time, he stayed in the rocking chair in the corner. Dr. Sullivan had said that Spencer might be able to sense Toby's presence, even in sleep, and it could calm her down. So he sat there.

All of the sudden, Spencer fell to the floor with a resounding thud. But, this time, she seemed to stop moving.

Well I'm going home,

Back to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me.

I'm not running from.

No, I think you got me all wrong.

I don't regret this life I chose for me.

But these places and these faces are getting old,

So I'm going home.

**OOOH a cliffie! Love you guys!**


	7. Battle Scars

**Helloooo lovelies! :) I'm back! I know that I don't update as often as anyone would like, but I have other things going on in my life right now that I don't wish to divulge... So yeah... But, anyway! The next chapter is going to be a rather lengthy A/N which will hopefully explain some things. On with the story!**

This Chapter:

Battle Scars (requested by . . )

Last 3 Chapters:

Home

My Wish

A Thousand Miles

"Melissa doesn't have your dad's gun," Mona sneered in her face. "I do." Spencer was grabbing onto the armrests for dear life. This couldn't be happening to her! Why would the A Team want her, of all people? Spencer Hastings, the one who had been trying to unmask the bitch behind her torture since the beginning, being recruited? What else could the universe throw at her? Apparently, Toby.

"I also have a guy by the name of Toby tied up at our final destination," Mona taunted, knowing that it would wind Spencer up.

"You BITCH!" Spencer screamed into her attacker's face. "You have absolutely no right to mess with him! What did he ever do to you? He was just as much a victim of Ali's torture!"

"I won't tell you again, Spencer," Mona hissed through her teeth, "I am SO over Alison. Hanna was my best friend, and you bitches took her. I will never forgive you for that. EVER!" And with that, the silver car, jolted to a stop as Spencer tugged on the emergency brake. However, Toby was nowhere to be found. She could hear him calling for her somewhere out in the dark. It was up to her to save him.

"Spencer!" There it was again. He was calling for her! At this point, she didn't really care if she died, but he HAD to be okay; she wouldn't forgive herself if he got hurt any more.

"Spencer!" Damnit, where was he? It sounded as though he was right in front of her!

"Spencer!" As Spencer finally returned to reality, her vision eventually focused on the man in front of her, looking as though he was about to die. He was still shaking her, but not as roughly as he had been before. Tears were cascading down his cheeks and onto his torn-up shirt.

When did that happen? His shirt was fine when I fell asleep! Spencer thought. As if reading her mind, Toby pointed a look to the blood-stained strip of cloth on her left arm. Realizing that her nightmare must've been worse than normal, she finally released the sobs she had been holding back, her mocha eyes drowning in the waterfall of tears.

"Toby," she gasped, "Mona had you... She had you and she was going to hurt... She was going to hurt you... I couldn't see you, but you... You were there. How- how were you there? I've had that nightmare plenty of times... You never... You were never a part of it..." Between her gasping breaths, Spencer managed to calm down considerably.

"Spencer," Toby smiled, "it's normal. Dr. Sullivan said that not taking the medications meant that your nightmares would have variations sometimes because your brain was so used to being on them. Don't worry, baby. I've got you." He tightened his grip on the trembling brunette, before releasing one arm to give her the glass of ice water a few feet away.

After taking a few sips, Spencer asked the question that had been eating away at her since she had made the discovery. "What happened to my arm?" She whimpered. Just at the mention of her injury, Toby flinched.

"It started off normally- well, as normal as it could've... You fell, which was expected, and the pillows caught you. It was all going as it usually did, but then you started flailing, talking to somebody about finding-" he took in a shaky breath, "about finding me. I couldn't make it all out, but you were concerned that I was dead. And then you said that... that you didn't care if you died, as long as I wasn't hurt." After breaking down and recovering again, Toby continued. "You started flailing around, jerking all over. Your arm scraped the bed frame incredibly hard and you caught a jagged piece of wood. You were out cold. It was the best I could come up with on the fly... I know it isn't great, or good even, but I wasn't leaving your side." After a few moments, he spoke up again, his eyes addressing hers tenderly. "Spencer," he rasped, already on the verge of tears, "you can't think like that. Don't say you don't care about your life. You are everything to me. You can't just toy with your life. I couldn't- I won't- live without you. It's impossible. Promise me that you would choose yourself, if the time came. You are more important to the world than I am, anyway. Promise me. Please."

"Toby, I can't promise that, because it's all true about you. I won't promise you that I'm going to let you take the blow. I promise that I'll fight for both of us to be here, to be together. I'm not fighting for me. I'm fighting for US." Toby nodded, accepting that the stubborn beauty in front of him wasn't going to promise to save herself, no matter how badly he needed to hear it.

"So we'll fight. For us," he smiled, knowing that he and Spencer had an incredibly bright future.

"For us," Spencer agreed, and began to write down what she remembered of her nightmare in her therapy journal.

**These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**

**Don't look like they're ever going away**

**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle...**


	8. Lengthy-ish AN You Should TOTALLY Read!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to post a bit about some of the questions I've gotten through various sources**, **and some other fun stuff... Yay! Ish!**

**First of all, I am rather young, so my writing won't be of the best quality. If you don't like it, feel free to review, but don't hate on me because I'm not good.**

**Secondly, I don't have a layout for the story. When writing a chapter, I know what the song for the next chapter will be and have a vague idea of what the current and the next chapter will be about. I don't know what it's really about until I'm done writing it. **

**Thirdly, I write on the fly and then upload. If I'm not too busy, I'll read through it once. There ARE going to be grammatical errors. You can point them out, and I love that I am not alone as a Grammar Nazi, but take into consideration that I don't really double check my work...**

**Fourth and hopefully last, I would love prompts for this story or other ones! I could also use song suggestions for the chapters :) I'm a huge music freak (just ask ThatOneGinger or That Elusive Reader) and I love being introduced to new genres! Anything that has anything to do with music, I'm in. Let's go. NOW.**

**Okay, I lied, one more! You guys are the BEST reviewers and followers I could ask for. You're helping me pull through a rather difficult time in life, and I love you for it more than you could ever imagine. I am a straight A student, and I have a class this year that I can't understand and currently have a D in. I have about a month to turn it around or repeat next year. I also have sports and injuries from them that are currently handicapping me a bit, and then typical friend stuff that seemingly never ends. Thanks for being there for me! :D**

**If you want to follow me on Instagram, I'm on there as spobyaddict... I might spam you, but hey! I enjoy being followed! I have a Twitter, but I never use it. I'm also spobyaddict on Keek, but it's mainly to stalk Keegan Allen... o.O Don't judge! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hopefully an update soon! **

**-SpobyAddict**


	9. 100 Years

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm sorry! I was completely out of inspiration for the world's longest time! But, today was the last day of school and I really do owe it to you guys :) You have been nothing but supportive throughout this story and I really would like to continue it, but my writing process is very odd and stressful. Over the summer I would like to try for weekly updates, though :) Enough with that! As always, reviews, song requests, prompts for this story or others, etc., are alwAys welcome!**

_**This Chapter:**_

_**100 Years by Five for Fighting**_

It was really happening. Finally, after every hour, every second, every minute wasted on this particular moment of her life, it was happening. Finally.

Spencer Hastings was graduating from college.

It was quite funny, actually, when she thought about it. Here she was, at the place she had been trained to want to be since she had been born, and it all seemed quite silly. Everything that her parents and sister had told her about the moments leading up to her stepping on that stage had been complete lies! All of the tales about it being the biggest moment of her life and all of the "seeing the light" crap that she had been told were nothing but deception.

Going up on that stage, getting her diploma, being able to teach children like she had wanted to since high school, it was just plain silly.

Maybe she would've enjoyed it more had there not been a blue-eyed man waiting for her in the audience, supporting her just as he had always done. And always would do. Getting her diploma, having all of her major life moments and accomplishments flash before her eyes, none of it happened. The only thing she could focus on was the fact that there was a bear hug waiting for her when this was all over. That there was no more college to worry about, only Toby. (Well, of course, until she had to get a job).

So, as she graduated and the applause surrounded her, Spencer Hastings was worlds away. Galaxies away. She couldn't be further up while still on the ground.

"Congratulations, Spence!" Toby cried as soon as they were within earshot, running to meet her halfway in the much-anticipated bear hug. As soon as they pulled back, her lips were immediately on his. After a brief series of congratulatory kisses, Spencer pulled away, breathless.

"I love you," she exclaimed, barely letting the words tumble out before they kissed again.

After a short while, Toby had announced that he had made dinner reservations a while ago as part of her celebration, but they were horribly late and their spot had most likely been given up. After much debate as to where they should go instead, they agreed on their spot overlooking Rosewood. It would be a bit of a drive, but worth it in every way possible. Both stopping to use the restroom before they headed out, Toby paused at the water fountain, making sure to wait until the gorgeous brunette had gone in before punching in a quick text to Emily, making sure that everything was going according to plan.

Truth be told, there had never been a reservation at any fancy restaurant. It was just part of the plan. The plan to sweep the one and only Spencer Hastings off of her feet and-if all went well- carry her off into the sunset for their own happily ever after.

"This is beautiful, really. You didn't have to do any of this... I don't deserve it, at all." Spencer said, sighing.

"You're kidding, right? Better than YOU? That is absolutely impossible! And, to top it off, I can prove it."

"Prove it? How?'

"Care for a rematch?" Toby asked, whipping out a box of Scrabble from their makeshift picnic basket that they had brought along for their celebratory date.

Her eyes lighting up with her wide smile, Spencer gladly accepted the handsome man's challenge. Opening the box, Spencer gasped. Inside were the words I LOVE YOU written out, with an engagement ring replacing the "O" in LOVE. As soon as she looked up, Toby had snatched the ring and was down on one knee.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't imagine living without you, or without loving you. Every single second I get to spend with you gives me something to be grateful for and hold on to. Every moment I share with you is an absolute blessing, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life doing so and making you happy. Spencer Hastings, would you do me the immense honor of becoming Spencer Cavanaugh?"

Through her tears, Spencer choked out several cries of "Yes!" before running up to Toby as he slipped the beautiful ring on her finger and engulfing him in yet another hug. As soon as they collided, he picked her up and spun her around several times before setting her down, both dizzy- but not from the spinning that they had just partaken in. It was from one thing, very simple, yet very complex all at the same time.

It was love.

**_Fifteen, there's still time for you._**

**_Time to buy and time to lose _**

**_Yourself within a morning star._**

**_Fifteen, I'm alright with you._**

**_Fifteen..._**

**_There's never a wish better than this,_**

**_When you've only got 100 years to live._**

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to be more regular from now on. I also apologize if this chapter wasn't as good, but it is REALLY late. I'm a total night owl, but I spent all day in the Dells on a field trip and then had a party after it until I got home and wrote this and another story. REQUEST STUFF, PLEASE! Thanks much :D**


	10. Glowing

**Hey lovelies! This would've been up yesterday, but I went to see WICKED and OMG IT WAS AMAAAAZIIIINNNNGGGGG! Dear lord I have issues! Anywhoo... I'm going to try to avoid using songs by The Script simply because they're my favorite band and sooner or later they'd take over the entire story! As usual, request away :) Next chapter will hopefully be up soon, as soon as I figure out what it's going to be about (any ideas would be helpful). The more prompts and song requests I get, the faster I get ideas for future chapters and the faster I update! **

**This Chapter:**

_**Glowing **_**by The Script**

There was no other way to describe the amount of feelings that Spencer had been through in the past 12 hours. She was over the moon. Until, of course, she read into everything and started to panic over every last little detail.

"Toby! We still have to tell my parents! And your parents, for that matter!"

"Already taken care of, Spence. Breathe, please. A zombie bride is not found attractive by many- though I'm sure you'd still be absolutely beautiful," he said, planting an affectionate kiss on her temple.

"How... How did you...?" she sputtered, looking for the right words to form the sentence she was fishing for.

"Well, the ring was my mom's," he paused, noticing Spencer studying the jewels displayed proudly on her finger. The ring was absolutely beautiful, a thin, gold band with a red ruby in the shape of a heart in the middle, set between two small diamonds. It wasn't something you could get in any store. That's what made it so... Spencer. One of a kind. When she looked up again, he took a breath and continued, "She left it for me in her will. She said that I should give it to the person who means as much to me as I meant to her- someone who can make me smile on my darkest days, and will love me unconditionally. I knew from the day you showed up on my porch that I wanted to give it to you, and I thank my lucky stars every day for having you take a chance on me." A few drops had now escaped his tear ducts, but he didn't notice.

"Toby..." Spencer whispered, equally touched by his speech. Wiping away his tears with the pads of her tiny thumbs, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and curled up in his lap, clutching him like letting go would kill her. And, as pathetic as she thought it sounded, it just might.

Suddenly getting an idea, Toby grasped Spencer tighter. Standing up and taking Spencer with him, Toby went to their spare room and grabbed a hot pink, three-inch binder from one of Spencer's boxes of college supplies. Smiling at his idea, he gently set her back down on the couch and removed her from his lap, but still letting her cling to him. After all, he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"How about we start planning? Knowing you, you've probably planned everything out to the very last possible detail already, but we can put them in the binder together," he said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Actually, I decided to stray from my reputation of things like that and plan it with you," she replied, smiling widely. Gazing up at him, she saw that his smile matched hers.

"Well, I am honored," Toby said sincerely. "What do you suggest we start by?"

"Okay, well, I didn't _exactly_ stray away from my true calling of being a worrier and over-organized freak. I just didn't write any of it down, so it's not official yet!" Spencer smiled, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. As she rambled on and on, writing down notes in her meticulous handwriting, Toby gazed at her, caught up in her beauty. To be honest, he didn't care where or when he married her. He would've married her in high school, and he would've waited until his dying day if that's what she wished for. He just wanted to be her husband already.

In addition to that, he really had no idea how to plan a wedding. There were so many reservations, phone calls, etc., to be made, and he wasn't that much of a people person. He loved being an accepted member of Spencer's group of friends along with their significant others more than he could ever express, but that was about as much social activity as he could handle without driving himself crazy. The mocha-eyed girl beside him was on a roll, so he let her run with it. He would never be able to deny her anything.

"Toby?"

"Yes, love?"

"What are we doing?"

"Well, I _thought_ we were planning a wedding... I'm not sure what _you're _ doing, though," he laughed, which earned him a swift elbow to the ribs.

"Seriously, Toby! We're just two people who don't have the first clue about being married or planning a wedding, or-" but Toby cut her off.

"Spencer, breathe! This wedding doesn't have to happen tomorrow. I know you, and you could have planned a wedding at age 12 if that's what you set your mind to. Is it the planning that's freaking you out, or the actual wedding?"

"Neither... It's just... What if we end up like my parents? Barely speaking to each other, never touching unless it's necessary, hardly acknowledging our children's existence... I can't live that way! I _won't _live that way."

"Spencer, there's no clear way to tell what's going to happen next. Maybe when we're 50, the house will be a little less noisy. But that doesn't mean I will love you any less, does it? I fall more and more in love with you every day, even though I fall asleep thinking that it's impossible because I love you infinitely already. If need be, we can go see someone who helps with that kind of stuff. But I have extreme faith in the fact that we won't need any help. Look at all that we've conquered already! Together, we're virtually indestructible. Don't let worries about tomorrow get you down- even though it _is _your family's motto," he added with a wink.

And, suddenly, her lips were on his with such ferocity that he wasn't quite sure how to respond. He sat there, frozen, before he came to his senses and kissed her back with equal fervor, letting his hand get lost in her waves of hair. However, before things could get _really_ out of hand, her phone rang.

Groaning in annoyance, Spencer grabbed her phone out of her bag, never leaving Toby's lap as she did so.

"Hey, Han! What's up?" she paused for a moment, listening intently to Hanna's reply, a huge smile breaking out on her face after a moment. "What? Ohmygod, that's great! No way! How did he take it?" Toby still couldn't make out the blond's side of the conversation, and he was quite lost. With the four girls, they could be conversing about a shoe sale two weeks away and still have the same enthusiasm. But when Spencer stopped dead in her tracks from where she had gone to get paper and a pen and sat down on a stool by their kitchen counter, he got worried.

"Han... I'm so sorry! I don't even know... I just... Wow." Spencer sniffled for a moment, before regaining her composure to answer her best friend. "Of course. I understand. Han, if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here and I love you. Same goes for Caleb, though Toby's probably more suited for that job," she said, smiling at the man waiting patiently for her on the couch.

"Alright, I will. You too. Bye, Han." And with that, Spencer walked over and sunk back down onto the couch, the wheels turning in her head evident.

"Spencer? What was that all about?"

Cringing, the brunette replied. "Well, it was Hanna."

"I gathered that much," he smiled. "What happened?"

"Well, she... She found out that the baby wasn't Wren's, it actually was Caleb's..." she trailed off, looking down at her fingers like they were the best thing since sliced bread, playing with them until Toby tilted her chin up with her hand and forced her to make eye contact, trying to gauge her feelings.

"That's great! So what's wrong?"

"_Was _being the operative word now." Sighing when her fiancee didn't seem to pick up on the hints she was dropping, Spencer continued. "Toby... she... She lost the baby."

"Oh... Well... Umm..."

"Yeah, that's about how my head feels too."

"Spence, your head has been full of SAT vocabulary since you came out of the womb. I'm pretty sure you have more than that," he smiled, gazing lovingly down at her.

"Not helping, Mr. Cavanaugh!" she exclaimed angrily, but still feeling the butterflies invade her stomach just by the way he was looking at her.

"Sorry, future Mrs. Cavanaugh!" he winked, getting goosebumps at just the thought of her with his name.

"Toby... You can't pull the we're-getting-married-so-you-have-to-be-nice-to-me card! That's so unfair!"

"What, like the countless times I've beaten you at the 'rigged' game of Scrabble?" Toby teased, knowing he was pushing her buttons.

"_Exactly_ like that," she whispered, eliminating the space between their lips.

And, at that moment, Toby realized that no matter what the universe threw at them, they would survive. That even when they were stumbling through the dark, she would be his light. And that he would die without her.

_Never gonna stop 'til the clock stops ticking,_

_Never gonna quit 'til my legs stop kicking,_

_I will follow you and we'll both go missing, yeah._

_No, I'm never givin' up 'til my heart stops beating,_

_Never letting go 'til my lungs stop breathing._

_I will follow you, and we'll both go missing, yeah._

_And we don't even know where we're going,_

_But I'm sitting with you and I'm_ _glowing._


	11. When I Was Your Man

**A/N: So, this chapter is per request of ****_sheeriogleekswiftieomfg _****who requested this song, and I went with it purely because it gave me a much-needed idea. :)** **DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE LIVESTREAM LAST NIGHT? HOLY CRAP! **

**This Chapter:**

_**When I Was Your Man **_**by Bruno Mars**

"Come on, we have to leave!"

"Not sure if you've noticed, but I AM a lady. We DO take time to pack!"

"I did notice that much, but I also notice that we have to leave within the next thirty seconds if you want to make it to Hanna's by noon!"

"Ugh, fine! I'm coming! You of all people should know that I am NOT a morning person!"

Pressing an affectionate kiss to his fiancee's temple, Toby responded, "Just for the record? I know that, too! Which is why there are two mugs of coffee in the car for you."

"Fine, you win. I love you," Spencer said, losing all motivation to win. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I might like you a little... But I'd like you even more if you'd hustle!" Running to avoid the tiny brunette's wrath, Toby hopped in the car knowing he'd pay for it later. And, as predicted, Spencer was in the car within half a minute and ready to rip off his head, but he handed her the coffee in order to distract her.

"Mmm... Drive, before I use my common sense and hurt you! I _will _get you back later!" she snapped, sipping her coffee while slapping his arm playfully, hoping to convey that all was forgiven. Grabbing her hand from where it was slapping him and intertwining their fingers together, he kissed her hand before shooting her a smile that made her knees weak. Knowing that he was forgiven, Toby decided to push his luck one last time.

"You still could've moved faster, though."

* * *

After hours of driving, stopping for even more coffee, singing along to songs on the radio, and Spencer taking a short cat nap, they were finally about half an hour away from Hanna and Caleb's current residence.

"Hey, can we stop at the next gas station? I _really_ have to pee!"

"You need to pee, or you need more coffee?" Toby teased.

"...Both, okay? Leave me alone!"

"Alright, sweetheart," Toby smiled, squeezing the mocha-eyed beauty's hand before continuing, "there's a gas station about two miles from here. Can you contain your need for caffeine until then?"

"Yes, I can! Are you just out to piss me off today? Because you're succeeding!"

"Well, I suppose you should go relieve your bladder before I end up dead," Toby smirked, pulling into the parking lot of the 7/11, not even getting so much as a goodbye as Spencer ran for it. Laughing, he shut off the car and proceeded to fill up the tan truck that he loved so dearly.

Inside, Spencer was filling up her coffee when she heard that all-too-familiar voice that she had prayed so many times to never hear again.

"Spensuh! I thought I recognized you! How are you doing?"

"Wren." she stated with a tight smile, debating whether to run for the exit or suffer until she could get out.

"I haven't seen you in what? Two years now? How funny that our paths have crossed again! Actually, it's not really that funny... I'd call it something like fate."

"Fate? Just pure bad luck, Wren, nothing else."

"Spence, I'm not kidding. Every single day I wish that I fought harder for you when I had the chance and-"

"NO! You DON'T get to call me Spence, you don't get to call me anything, you don't get to CALL me! I don't want anything to do with you, and I never did! Back the hell off!"

"What's going on here? Spence, are you okay?" Of course, Toby would _have_ to be here at this particular moment in time. The last thing Spencer wanted was to fight over something that wasn't even a problem in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just really want to leave. Let me just go grab a road snack quickly."

"Spence, we only have a little while left until we arrive at-"

"I know, just let me get food, please? It'll only take a second. Here, hold my coffee!"

"So, Toby... How has life been?" Wren asked timidly.

"It was great, thank you. Of course, that all ended when I saw you making moves on my fiancee!" Toby growled, looking ready to kill anything that stood between him and his chance to give Wren a piece of his mind.

"F... Fiancee? As in, you're getting married?" Wren looked more shocked than afraid now, as though the idea had never occurred to anyone before. As if. It was clear the first time you saw the pair of them that their fate was written in the stars, and would be in every universe.

"Yes, does that surprise you?"

"Actually yes, I didn't think that Spencer was all that happy being with you, considering that she got drunk on MY couch!"

"Don't you dare go there, Wren. She's been to hell and back and if she wants me to be there to comfort her and hold her, then you know damn well that I will do whatever she asks! There is NOTHING I wouldn't do for her happiness. Don't. You. Lay. Another. Fucking. Finger. On. Her. Again."

As Spencer walked back with two tubs of ice cream and other various junk food, Wren poked her shoulder with a simple, "Oops!" and Toby snapped. Punching Wren in the face once and naming off more obscenities than Spencer knew existed, he calmed down fairly quickly and told Spencer to go pay for everything, not even bothering to question the ridiculous amount of food she was currently harboring in her tiny arms.

"Now, the next time I see your face anywhere near her, I will murder you with my bare fucking hands!" Toby growled. "Understand?" Nodding furiously while trying to control his massive nosebleed, Wren walked out of the station.

Meeting Spencer in the car, he decided not to address the problem at hand until later. Instead, he went with the initial question.

"What's with all the food?" To which Spencer sighed.

"It's for Hanna. If she finds out that Wren was anywhere near her, she'll freak."

"Well, I guess let's go and find out," Toby grimaced, running a hand through his hair before grabbing Spencer's.

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

**PLL RETURNS TONIGHT! **


	12. NoteShameless Plug! PLEASE READ :)

**First of all- HOLY PREMIERE SPOBY OMGOMGOMG! That breakfast scene was PERFECT. PERFECT. Also, I cried watching the Spoby promo for next week. Poor Toby :'(**

**1. READ MY NEW FANFICTION! It's a crossover AND collaboration (pulling out ALL the big words for this one) with That Elusive Reader and should be up in like 10 minutes! READ! **

**2. I will try to post at least every couple weeks, but make no promises as performance season starts soon and dress rehearsals kick my sorry ass ;)**

**3. I would LOVE more requests/prompts. As much as I love F&A, part of the reason I don't update as often as I should is that I get tired of it sometimes and songs that inspire me are getting harder and harder to find :) I will take prompts for oneshots, twoshots, ANYTHING. I just need something to write besides the same plot, one of the reasons I've been so happy to work on this crossover.**

**4. I LOVE YOU GUYS. Please keep reading and reviewing :D You have no idea how much it helps! **

**5. A special shoutout to ThatOneGinger, because you're just that freakin' epic :) **

**SERIOUSLY, READ OUR CROSSOVER/COLLAB. IT WILL BE EPIC. **


	13. You Got Me

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I will explain in a bit as to why I'm disappearing. I wanted to crank out one more chapter before I took a break. I'll be working on other stories, so prompts are welcome.**

**This Chapter:**

_**You Got Me**_** by Colbie Caillat requested by Prettygraysgame18**

Waking up was one of Spencer's favorite things to do. To most people, it was horrifying. The beginning of another seemingly endless day of work, work, and more work. Spencer, however loved the feeling of waking up, entangled in the man she loved. During high school, the only thing strong enough to get her out of bed was her coffee that would knock any normal person off their feet- but she had proved time and time again that she was anything but normal.

But that was before Toby. Now, just a whiff of his cologne kicked her senses into overdrive to the point where she often forgot to drink twice her body weight in coffee (which wasn't a lot, considering how tiny she was), and she paid for it during class later when he wasn't there to keep her awake.

However, there were no more classes. Spencer was set to teach high school while also counseling part time, and she couldn't be happier with her decision. Ever since she was a child, she had known that she was going to end up breaking away from the family mold of being a lawyer. Even Melissa had gone outside of the box, ending up as a Pediatric surgeon. She had decided that just because she was unable to have a child didn't mean that other people should have to live without theirs. As expected, they were both shunned for a considerable amount of time, during which they bonded. Things weren't still exactly great, but they were getting there. And it was all that Spencer could ask for.

Feeling around Toby's side of the bed, hoping to come into contact with a limb of some sort, she groaned when she found the area unoccupied. It was still somewhat warmed, alerting her that he had left a little while ago. Just as she was about to get worried, the door opened and Toby popped his head in, shooting her a dazzling smile that made her knees weak.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiled, walking in.

"Good morning," Spencer yawned, stretching her muscles still partially frozen from sleep. "What's the occasion?" she asked, nodding to the tray full of delicious-looking food he was holding, complete with a rose and a steaming mug of coffee. Her knew her too well.

"Is there an occasion necessary to make breakfast in bed for my lovely fiancee?" he inquired, giving her his trademark smirk.

_Fiancee._ That word struck her like a bolt of lightning every time. It had only been a week since Toby proposed, and it had been a week of pure bliss. There was a new, unspoken connection between the two of them. Their love continued to grow and expand, still as unconditional as ever. Even through their rough trip up to Hanna and Caleb's residence, they found ways to communicate and be the fairy-tale, written in the stars couple that they were always destined to be. Sighing as she thought of the emotional roller coaster that was their trip to New York, Spencer gratefully accepted the breakfast, as well as the kiss that came with it.

_"Spence, you don't understand. I failed! I lost the baby! Caleb will never forgive me for this!"_

_"Hanna Marin, listen to me. You did NOT fail. Caleb still loves you with his entire heart and more. There is nothing you could do that would make him walk away from you at this point. I mean, the man shut down the business he worked to set up in Philly just so he could move here with you without a second thought."_

_"Spencer, he was just as excited about this baby as I was. He bought all these parenting books, and looked into clothing and furniture..." Dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, she continued through her sniffles. "He didn't LOVE that business he set up. But he loved that baby. He still does. And he won't love me for losing it!" Hanna-at this point blubbering more than she had through all her years of high school- picked up her box of tissues and collapsed dramatically onto her and Caleb's bed, sighing. As Spencer went to talk to her, she noticed that the blond had fallen asleep, obviously exhausted. Smiling sadly, Spencer grabbed a blanket and threw it over her friend before shutting out the light and tiptoeing out of the room. _

_Judging from the very vague stories Toby had told her, Caleb had been experiencing similar emotions. Though it infuriated Spencer sometimes, Toby was a great friend and kept most things to himself out of respect. As a girl, Spencer told every little detail, embellishing here and there, while Toby patiently listened to her spill her guts. _

"Spence? Hey, are you okay?" Obviously concerned, Toby plopped down next to her, causing her to jump a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't give me that. I've known you for how long now? Spill."

"I don't know... It's just... Hanna is so strong. I mean, she took Wren being near her so well I was actually worried for her mental stability- which, at this point, who isn't? She was already halfway through the ice cream when I GOT to the whole Wren incident! Toby... Is she going to be okay?"

Heartbroken by the brunette's tears, he pulled her close.

"Spencer, she's going to be fine. Hanna is made of steel. She's been through so much- all of you have. She'll come back. It'll just take some time. Have some faith in her, will you? Jeez." Toby joked, trying to lighten the mood, earning him a light chuckle.

"Toby, promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Even through everything... All the Hanna drama, and whatever else is thrown our way- because, let's face it, it's not like the universe is going to give us an IOU for the rest of our lives- we'll be okay. I know we'll fight, but promise that at the end of the day we'll still be Spencer and Toby, the lovestruck teenagers who went through hell together and came out better because of it."

"Spencer, you say that like you doubt us!" he said in mock offense, before his tone turned more serious. "We will always work things out. I know that bad things are going to happen to us, it's inevitable. You said it yourself. But look at what we've gone through already. So much, Spence. I love you more than anything, and nothing will ever change that. Ever."

_**I just can't get enough**_  
_**How much do I need to fill me up.**_  
_**It feels so good it must be love**_  
_**It's everything that I've been dreaming of.**_  
_**I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**_  
_**Cause no matter what I do,**_  
_**Oh my heart is filled with you.**_


	14. PLEASE READ

**A/N: Yes, F&A will be on hiatus for a while. My home life literally just turned upside down and I'm having a hard time dealing with it. It could be anywhere from weeks to months (hopefully not the latter). Even without family drama, I'm incredibly busy. I go to sleep at four in the morning or later, wake up at three in the afternoon, and get ready for rehearsal at five while babysitting my brother. By the time I get home it's eleven or so and I go to bed and lay there doing whatever until I fall asleep. **

**I know it's no excuse, but with a divorce on the table and everything else going on I just need a break from life.**

**DeAth's Revenge is still in the works. We have the second chapter all written and meant to post it, but I didn't have Internet for a while and That Elusive Reader is without it until Saturday. It SHOULD be up then, but on Sunday at the latest. We'll keep writing and posting (mainly because she'll kick my butt if we don't, she's one scary lady) ;) **

**Anyway, I posted a new chapter a few minutes ago. I tried to tie any lose ends as well as I could at one in the morning (it's almost two now) so that if I didn't continue to story or I decided to start the sequel when I got back around to it I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. I know that I'm being horrible and unfair, but life is kicking my ass and it's time for me to store up my energy for me to kick it harder. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I make no promises. **

**As I said, DeAth's Revenge will be up this weekend and I'll take prompts from anyone who wants something written. I don't know when I'll post them, but I'll make sure to write them.**

**Thank you guys for being so patient and loving. I couldn't ask for better followers :) ****ALSO**** if anyone wants to come see me and ThatOneGinger along with FishBoy (hehehe) in Fiddler on the Roof this summer, please do! It'll be EPIC! **

**Seriously, this will be the best Fiddler on the Roof ever. We have a ginger cat/wedding crasher involved and if you can find me there I'll love you forever. I'm not kidding. PM me if you are actually interested (which I doubt anyone is, but just in case). We also have our beloved boy of fish/bagels, and colorful costumes! Along with drunk people. SO MANY DRUNK PEOPLE. **

**Seriously, I'll give you showtimes and ticket info. PM me or stalk my Tumblr/Twitter/Instagram (lissathechickadee). **

**I'm not kidding. Come see us. We will hug you.**


End file.
